


A Promise

by Kuukkeli



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Sparklings, family drama?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for any grammar. This was written a couple of years ago.</p><p>Oh, and sparkling!Megatron has a s-speech impediment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar. This was written a couple of years ago.
> 
> Oh, and sparkling!Megatron has a s-speech impediment.

_“Catth me if you can~!” a gray sparkling exclaimed as he was chased by a slightly smaller, but colorful, one. “Oh, I will!”_

_The shrieks of utter joy and laughter echoed in the garden which amused two tall and proud mechs. “So you’ve made your decision?” the blue mech asked with a hint of concern in his deep voice._

_“Yes. We’ll be departing yet tonight”, the taller one replied while following the sparklings’ play with his crimson optics. “I really wish you wouldn’t have to go. Optimus loves being with Megatron. Can’t you reconsider this? It pains my old spark to separate our children”, the blue mech said, imagining what his little one’s reaction would be when he was told about his best friend’s leave._

_“I’ve got a lot of respect for you, Ultra Magnus, I really do but this has already been decided by the Council of Kaon. There’s nothing I, you or anybody else can do to revoke the contract. I’m terribly sorry, my old friend”, Galvatron apologized by placing his hand on the Magnus’ shoulder and stepped forward to call his son._

_The giggling duo ran to their fathers, hand in hand._

_“Time to go, little mech”, the purple mech smiled, his smile anything but happy, mind gloomy with thoughts of crushing the friendship Megatron and Optimus had built._

_“Aww, do we have to? I want to thtay with Optimuth”, Megatron pleaded._

_“Papa, where does Megatron go? Will I see him again soon?” the red and blue sparkling asked, innocently oblivious about the conversation his father and Lord Galvatron just had. But it had to be admitted, Optimus was a smart sparkling – he had a hunch there was something going on and he could tell it by looking at Ultra Magnus’ and Galvatron’s faces._

_This really was going to be much harder than either of the mechs had expected. How could they break the flourishing friendship that was getting deeper and deeper by every passing second right in front of them?_

_The Magnus took Optimus in his arms and embraced him. “There’s a contract been made which requires the presence of both Lord Galvatron and young Master Megatron.” He couldn’t lie to his son. Not now, not never._

_“Then we can go with them, right?” the sparkling beamed, innocent as ever._

_This lit up Megatron’s face, too. “Can they, Daddy? Can they?”_

_Galvatron gave a nervous glance at Ultra Magnus and knelt down. “I’m afraid they can’t.”_

_Anxiety spread in the sparklings’ tiny sparks. “Wh-what? Why not?” yelled the gray sparkling, searching for help from Optimus._

_“Why can we not, Papa?” asked the smaller one, though his voice much more polite and quieter than his friend’s. “That’s classified information, little Magnus”, Galvatron replied, never taking his optics off from his own, fractious son._

_Suddenly, Megatron held out his arms towards Optimus and the blue mech let his young down. The sight was the most spark-breaking._

_“If Optimuth can’t come with uth, I’ll thtay with him!” the hot-tempered sparkling shouted. Though, the threat was idle as the contract was irreversible. “I’ll thpark-bond with him when we're old enough!”_

_This caught the elder mechs by surprise. Surely sparklings of Megatron’s and Optimus’ age were aware of the true meaning of spark-bonding but they didn’t believe they’d hear such a thing from a sparkling that had hardly reached the age of 7 years..._

_“Don’t be silly, Megatron. Come now. We need to hurry”, the Kaonite Lord said, grabbing his offspring’s wrist. “No! I want to thtay with Optimuth!” the little Megatron struggled to get free but his father’s grip was too tight._

_Optimus was left behind with the Magnus. “I’m so sorry I could do nothing to prevent this from happening, my dear one”, the deep voice rumbled as the large mech hugged his only begotten child._

Megatron snapped awake and his spark hammered in its chamber as if he had just run around the galaxy. He sat up, burying his face in his hands. ‘Not that dream again...’ The very same dream had haunted him for some time now – he had no idea what had triggered it to surface from his memory files.

He reached for his berthside table and scrabbled something from the drawer. He switched on the pad and browsed through the photos that were in it. Soon he found what he was looking for; he and Optimus as sparklings, smiling back at the grown-up mech. Pushing the ‘play’ button the room was filled with laughter and gabbling. 

_“Hey, the camera’s over here.”_

_“Optimuth, come on! We’re on camera!”_ The brightly colored sparkling appeared next to 6-years-old Megatron and wrapped his arm around his neck. _“Now smile~”_ The two mech primaries smiled widely for the camera and– 

Megatron had to pause the video – his chest felt tight and aching. 

_“I’ll thpark-bond with him when we’re old enough!”_

Huffing at the distant voice of his naïve, young self, he tossed the pad across the berth. “Looks like I couldn’t keep my promise, after all. I wonder if you still remember it...”


End file.
